Tadakatsu Minamoto
Tadakatsu Minamoto (源 忠勝) '''is a character introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!' He is a student in Kawakami Academy who resides in the Shimazu dorm, he is nicknamed "Gen-san" by his classmates, but Kazuko, and sometimes Capt, call him "Tacchan". He also works with his foster father Usami Kyojin at the Usami Freelancing company. Story Having grown up in the same orphanage as Kazuko, Tadakatsu and Kazuko have known each other since they were kids and have been friends since then. Eventually both were soon adopted, Tadakatsu being adopted by Usami Kyojin, a teacher at Kawakami Academy and also the boss of a small "odds jobs" company which Tadakatsu is also an employee and future successor. Tadakatsu enjoys his job and sometimes considers leaving school to focus on it, but is persuaded not to do it by Kazuko. Personality Tadakatsu has a very mean look but in reality he is a genuinely nice person, although he has trouble expressing his feelings. He is considered to have a tsundere personality as he helps people while claiming he did so just so he wouldn't be annoyed anymore. He is also a skilled chef. He tends to receive cake as a token of appreciation for his jobs, which he tends to share with Yamato and the rest of the members of the Shimazu dorm. Despite those, Tadakatsu is feared in the streets by the delinquents because of his above average strength and in some routes it was shown that he has a good brain and could make pretty good tactics. Appearance Tadakatsu has black eyes and smooth spiky black hair, he usually has scary face, since in reality he is shy a doesn't know too well how to deal with other people, Tadakatsu has tan skin. But despite him almost always scowling, it is shown that he is considered to be attractive and is quite popular among the girls since he is part of Kawakami Academy's "Elegante Quattro." On the beginning of Agave route, it is shown that two guys trying to beat him on a 2 vs 1 duel since Tadakatsu made their idol cry by rejecting her after she asked him out. Yamato and Capt usually take advantage of Tadakatsu's good nature, making him cook something for them, Tadakatsu says he is only cooking because he was hungry. He has a secret affection towards Kazuko since they where kids, which is made evident by the way he looks out for her and the way he treats her nicely compared to everyone else. This puts him in an odds position with Kuki Hideo, who also has feelings for Kazuko. This is further proved when going through Kazuko's route, where he confesses his love for her (With Yamato and Kuki Hideo still nearby). Epilogue(s) Tadakatsu continues to work for his foster father's company. He eventually marries and has children, which means he has let go of any feelings for Kawakami Kazuko. Trivia *In the Agave route of the Majikoi! series, Tadakatsu eventually becomes the tenth member of the Kazama Family. *He is one of the member of the "Elegante Quattro", the group is consisted of the four most handsome guys in the Academy. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for 'Majikoi! A, ''Majikoi! S'' and the original ''Majikoi!', of the current male characters in the series, Tadakatsu is ranked #2, making him the only character besides Yamato Naoe (#1) to have the same popularity rank throughout the entire series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kazama family Category:2-F Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Shimazu Dorm Category:Elegante Quatro Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai